


Rite of Passage

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about a strange tribe of people and a dysfunctional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

"Where are you going? Don't leave me behind!" 

Lost in the forest, the young Kioo didn't think she'd ever see the light of day. 

"This is your test. Find your way back home without my help. This is your rite of passage."

Her brother was just messing with her, she wasn't nearly old enough to go through with such a test, and yet here she was, cold and alone in the dark. 

How was she supposed to get home without light? The trees reached up so high, they blocked the sun and the moon. She wasn't prepared, surely her brother would come back for her. She's been stuck for what seemed like an hour, surely he hadn't left her. Right?

Sure, he wasn't her real brother. When his mother passed, his father became close with her mother, and they eventually got married. That's sibling enough though. At least to her. He didn't seem to like her mother very much, but his father was fond of her, so there was nothing he could do. He never was too kind to Kioo either, but...

Maybe he did leave her there to die. 

That was a thought that Kioo didn't want to be true. Rikee, the one she loved despite him not being a sibling of flesh and blood, wouldn't be that cruel. He was hiding somewhere, watching with his night vision, waiting for her to cry so he can pop out and laugh. Kioo's night vision hadn't developed yet, it wouldn't for a few years, but she wasn't going to give Rikee the satisfaction, so she took a deep breath, and began walking. 

She walked, and she walked, until she finally saw light. Was it the way out of the forest, or was she seeing the light at the end of the tunnel? She kept walking until she realized it was neither. The light belonged to a small house that had taken residence somewhere in the middle of the deep trees. 

"What is a house doing here?" She wondered aloud. It was then she realized how hoarse her voice sounded. She hadn't used it in so long, nor had she had a drink. She was so parched. She wondered if it would be wise to bother this strange house for something to drink, and maybe some rest. 

She didn't have many other options, so she felt her way around to the front of the house, and knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting, the door opened, and she was temporarily blinded by the bright lights in the home. 

"Who are you, and where did you come from? I don't usually get visitors deep in the forest." He questioned, hazel eyes curious. 

She quickly looked him over. He had dark skin like hers, and short, blond hair that was like wool, nothing like her brothers. He towered over her greatly, but if her instincts were correct, he seemed like a kind soul. 

"Please, excuse me for troubling you sir, but may I please have something to drink? I have been wandering for hours."

"You are so young, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"My escort decided it was time for my rite of passage, and left me to fend for myself."

"Tell me more once you get your drink." He said, and allowed her to come in. 

"So, I willed my night vision to come, but it never did, so I've been navigating through these trees blind." She said as she finished up her story, and her 3rd glass of water. After a quick check, the man, Sinyaa was his name, decided she was dehydrated, and urged her to drink to her hearts content. 

"I'm sorry to say, but at your age it was impossible. Your brother did a terrible thing."

"Yes, but what do I do about it? I've already been left for dead, but I want to go home. If I do though, what will my brother think?"

"I'd worry more about your parents, don't you think? They're probably worried sick about you, and your brother has probably gotten a very stern talking to."

"Oh yes, they are probably worried sick, I almost forgot about them."

"How about this. In the morning, I'll lead you out of the forest, and back home."

"You would do that for me?"

"Certainly."

So he gave her a rest, and fed her some food, and in the morning, though she had no idea how he could tell, Sinyaa helped Kioo get out of the forest and back home. 

The one who opened the door was her brother Rikee, and his eyes widened when he saw her. 

"How did you get home?" Was the first thing he shouted. 

"I walked until I found some help."

"What help? There's no help in the forest."

That was when Sinyaa cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me young man, or should I say little boy. Where are your parents?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I need to speak with them."

"Well, you're out of luck because-"

Kioo's name was called out from behind them, and when she turned around, she was wrapped in a hug. 

"Oh my baby, where did you go? I was so worried."

"Mom!" Kioo cried out, overjoyed. 

"Ma'am, may I speak to you?"

Her mother looked up, concerned. "And you are?"

"The man who found your daughter."

The two had a long talk, and when the father returned, he joined the conversation as well. He told them everything he himself had been told while the two siblings sat next to each other in strained silence. When they were done, the father grabbed Rikee.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I was going to go look for her this morning."

"And you think that makes this any better? Apologize to your sister!"

Rikee glanced at Kioo, then glared at his father.

"No, I will not."

His father was furious now. 

"I will not let you disrespect me or this family. If you won't apologize, then get out."

"Fine, I will! I never liked your so-called wife anyway!" He said as he began to storm away.

"You better watch your back, Kioo." We're his last words before he left. 

The father let out a shaky sigh, before looking at his wife. She had tears in her eyes, but looked as if she were trying to stay strong. If only for the moment. 

"Sinyaa, was it? Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It was no problem, really. I'm just glad you got reunited." He smiled. 

And with that, Sinyaa's time in the village of Plaat was over. He had long since left it, the forest now being his home. Kioo went on with her life, but made sure to visit the man ever so often, once her night vision finally developed, and Rikee was heard from no more. At least for a little while.


End file.
